


I Know You Like The Show

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Ice [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Collars, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Prompto wants to take a certain fantasy to the next level. Gladio remains willing to indulge and Ignis and Noctis are the best friends a guy could ask for. A guy like Prompto at least.“You’re going to be a good boy for me and keep my friends happy tonight.” Gladio growled down at him. “I promised them a good time. Understand?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as 'The Subtle Ways That I'd Give In', I do advise reading that first. 
> 
> This is Promptio, first and foremost, with Ignoct and Prompto/Everyone. But at the end of the day Ignis and Noctis will go home together and Gladio and Prompto will enjoy some tender time together. This isn't romantic OT4 or Promnis/Promptis at all.

“Gladdy,” Prompto asked, voice a shaking whisper in the darkness of his bedroom. His boyfriend grunted a sleepy acknowledgement and the arm splayed over Prompto’s waist curled tighter, drawing him back into comforting warmth. “How would you...what would you think of me? Being with other people?”

Silence followed, broken only by Gladio’s quiet, even breath against his ear. His breathing hadn’t changed any, he hadn’t pulled away or gone stuff, there was nothing to show he was shocked or angry or had even heard him. Just the quiet and inky darkness around them. Prompto turned around in Gladio’s hold, tilted his head back to look up at the older man. His lower lip was trapped between his teeth and his heart was pounding in his chest, body tense and ready to jump away at a moment’s notice. But his brain told him to stay, to see it through.

Gladio wanted him to be open and honest about the things he wanted, he’d said those exact words more times than Prompto could put a number to since they’d gotten together, and Gladio did the same in turn. It ran the gamut from wanting to try out rimming to spanking to fooling around on a public train to playing out Prompto’s rape fantasy in the parking garage of his apartment building.

Some went well, like Gladio’s favorite pet play/slave and Master games that Prompto had found he was not just willing to entertain but loved, and others, like their foray into latex play went...less well and were scrubbed from memory. Some things fell in an in between place, not amazing but not bad either but really that wasn’t the point. What mattered was that they could talk about things, really talk about them, and he loved feeling like he could say what he needed to say and would be listened to.

He loved knowing Gladio wouldn’t turn him away or think he was a freak. Or at least not the bad kind of freak, Prompto was absolutely a freak of sorts but he was embracing all of that with Gladio’s help.

Gladio stared back at him, amber eyes bright in the darkness. His thumb skimmed the skin over the curve of his hip and fingers pressed hard, holding tight.

“You want to be with other people?” Gladio asked.

“No! Not...not like you’re thinking.” Prompto insisted, face heating up. Was he doing this badly? He wasn’t the best with words and, frankly, neither was Gladio (Or rather he prefered to be a man of few words and many demonstrations and actions) and sometimes they ended up at odds when they didn’t need to be because of it.

“Like what then?” Gladio’s voice gave away nothing at all.

He was good at at that when he wanted to be, shutting everything down and then burying it deep in order to get the job done. A Shield couldn’t get caught up in emotion, couldn’t hesite or falter. He had to always be ready to do whatever it took to protect his prince, at all times, without ever second guessing himself or the situation. It wasn’t the sort of ‘Shield Mode’ Prompto ever wanted directed at him; it was tantamount to Gladio admitting he’d said something that cut deep.

Prompto sat up, sheets falling down to pool around his body. Gladio sat up with him and, a moment later, the bedside lamp flicked on, bathing them in warm light.  Gladio was still stone faced but he reached for Prompto immediately, pulled him into his lap and wrapped him up in the sheets and his arms.

“Explain it to me.”

Prompto relaxed into the embrace. No matter what Gladio felt about what he said he would be willing to hear him out and they’d go from there. “I have this...fantasy.”

“Don’t you always.” Gladio snorted into his hair. “Let’s hear it.”

This was familiar territory, familiar words before they started a now familiar conversation. ‘I have a fantasy’ and all that could come after, and where it could lead; just saying or hearing the words was enough to excite Prompto, to change the tense air in the room.

“In it you let someone else have me. Or sell me for the night. I say no, I don’t want to be with anyone but you, and you make me. Maybe because I’ve been bad or because you promised them. Or maybe they break in and you play along to keep them from hurting us...I don’t know. They get to have me, make me do whatever they want. Get them drinks, warm their cocks, be their footstool: whatever they want.”

Prompto felt warm, warmer, and his stomach was churning but his skin was raised into gooseflesh all over. The hair on his arms was raised up. Gladio watched him, silent and waiting. “You stay and watch, tell them what to do with me, give them toys. Tell them what I like. I fight and cry and beg but they hold me down or tie me up. Slap me around then fuck me until I’m screaming.” He looked up through his lashes, caught a flicker of heat and emotion over Gladio’s face. “You join in.”

Gladio touched his face, brushed a thumb over his lips before moving his hand down to stroke his throat. “Of course I do. How could I resist you when you’re like that?”

Prompto swallowed hard. “You can’t. I’m begging for it, even if I don’t know it. So you take me too, make me like it, don’t stop until I’m a...a mess. Until I pass out. After I pass out.”

Gladio’s eyebrow went up but he didn’t say anything in protest. Prompto knew that was probably a no, Gladio had his limits and anything where Prompto wasn’t aware and able to end things was toeing the edge. Prompto had brought up Gladio having sex with him while he was asleep and it hadn’t been a no but it hadn’t been a yes either. The idea that he might start something, use him while he couldn't consent, only to have it turn out that Prompto wasn’t totally on board for whatever reason was a fear of his.

Gladio was big, strong. It would be easy for him to take what wasn’t given freely, to intimidate or frighten a person into agreeing to what they didn’t want, so he needed to always be sure.

“And then?”

“Then you kick them out. They got what they promised and you’re done with them.” Gladio’s fingers curled around his throat and Prompto’s breath caught, stuttered out of him. “You stay with me. Keep me, even though I’m disgusting and-and a whore who got off on being used by other people.”

Gladio tipped his head to the side, lips pressed into a thin line. “That’s what you want?”

Prompto looked down, eyes focusing on a dark mark he’d sucked onto Gladio’s collarbone earlier that night. “Yes.”

Gladio hummed softly then bent down to kiss him, heated and wet, tongue sweeping over his own. Prompto sighed into his mouth, contentment settling over him in the face of Gladio’s acceptance.

Yes or no didn’t matter, this did.

\---

Prompto stared across the table at Noctis and Ignis, trying to read below the surface of their expressions for insight. Noctis was flushed cherry red up to the roots of his hair, eyes so wide they looked on the verge of rolling out of his head and Ignis had removed his glasses in order to frantically wipe at the lenses. Prompto could tell they were surprised and embarrassed, which was to be expected, but he couldn’t figure out what they were thinking beyond that.

Freaked out? Disgusted? Disturbed? He couldn’t tell.

He turned to look up at Gladio. His boyfriend was sitting back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest, expression carefully neutral in that way Prompto hated to have turned on him. He caught Prompto’s eye and unfolded himself to drop a hand onto his leg. Gladio squeezed his knee, smiling comfortingly; the heavy feeling on his shoulders lessened slightly. They’d talked about this and no matter how potentially badly this went he knew the two of them would be okay no matter what.

As for the other two.

“Did I break you?” He managed to croak out, the strength Gladio was offering him only going so far unfortunately.

Ignis smiled wryly as he replaced his glasses. “Perhaps.”

“I. What?” Noctis said, voice choked. “You wanna do what? With us?”

Prompto coughed, heat flaring across his cheeks as his fingers tangled together. It had been hard enough to get out the first time let alone psyching himself up to repeat it. “Um. Well. I-We. We?” He looked over at Gladio again and got a slow nod and another fortifying squeeze.

“Yeah. It’s a We.”

“Right. Both of us. Wanted you, and Gladio, to have sex with me. While I…act like I don’t want it and try to fight you off.”

Ignis and Noctis exchanged a look; Ignis shrugged then made a vague gesture that could have meant anything but Noctis seemed to understand well enough to roll his eyes at. Ignis sniffed and turned up his nose before reaching for his coffee and taking a long swallow.

Noctis’ nose scrunched up as he looked away from his boyfriend. “Really? That’s what *you* want to do, Prom?”

“Yes?” Prompto willed himself to not squirm under their questioning gazes. “It was my idea, actually. We’ve done it before, just us,” And those still stood as some of the most intense experiences of Prompto’s admittedly short life. “But I wanted to try more than that. We’ve talked about it a lot about it. A lot. I was actually getting tired of all the talking and thinking about taking it back. Gladio gets...really picky.”

It wasn’t some whim he’d had recently and it wasn’t something Gladio had agreed to without thinking long and hard about and he needed them to understand that. They’d been discussing this almost constantly for the past two months, longer even than the very first time Prompto had approached Gladio about his rape fantasy and that had been a whole lot of talking and trying to get Gladio to understand him and what he wanted. Gladio was more understanding of his motivations now, knew it wasn’t that he wanted to be hurt for real but that he liked the idea of being helpless (but not actually helpless), but this time they were potentially taking it further.

They were exposing themselves to other people and getting ready to lay out what they did display in their bedroom. They were inviting someone else in and saying ‘please don’t think we’re freaks for this but…’. They were running a risk, even if Noct and Iggy agreed, of something going wrong.

He was asking Gladio to be okay with him having sex with other people when he’d only been with Gladio up until now. To be okay with watching because even though Gladio liked to watch, liked to see him on the edge of tears, embarrassed, and humiliated, that had always been between them. They didn’t know if it would be the same with other people, didn’t know if Gladio would be able to go along or if it would edge too close to being hurtful or cheating. Hell, they didn’t even know if Prompto would want it once it was happening.

There was a lot they didn’t know, alot to figure out before they’d even gotten to this point.

So they’d talked for hours, in and out of bed, made plans, talked about who and where and when, tried to consider everything there was to consider. There was too much at stake to be anything but sure. They’d only just gone to a point where they were satisfied and now here they were, trying to take that next step.

“I should hope so.” Ignis muttered then yelped. He glared at Noctis, looking positively scandalized at whatever had happened under the table. Noctis sat up straighter, made himself look distant and regal somehow, and didn’t even turn to look at Ignis.

“What he means is that’s a good thing."

“Why us?” Ignis leaned forward, gaze curious.

Gladio shrugged. “Who else? We don’t trust anyone else nearly as much as we trust you two. I couldn’t…I couldn’t watch anyone else hurt Prompto, even knowing it wasn’t real. We think that you can play the part without it being too much or not enough.” He smiled slightly, fleetingly, at Prompto. “You’re our best friends. Even if you aren’t interested we trust you not to give us any shit about it.”

“And you’re hot.” Prompto added, figuring honesty was best. Noctis snorted quietly and shook his head. “What? That was important.”

It had been, actually. A lot of things had been important. Temperament for one: Ignis could appear cold and detached, forceful and even mean when he was pushed just so, and Noctis could be hot tempered, impulsive, could be rough when it suited him. Plus looks, yeah. And trust most of all.

“Of course it was.” Noct drawled. “This is. We knew you two got up to freaky shit, I saw you on the train once-nice skirt by the way-”

“Oh Gods.” Prompto whispered, horrified in a way that just didn’t make sense after what he’d asked them to do. Gladio leered at Noctis, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

“Yeah? And what were you doing on the train Princess?”

Noctis smiled, wide and secrectative, but continued as if he hasn’t been interrupted. “And that’s all cool. But this is.. a lot.”

Gladio laughed in agreement. “It is. You don’t have to agree, you know? And even if you do agree you can back out whenever. If you’re not comfortable then say the word and we’re done.” He leaned forward, arms crossing on the table, and smirked. A hot rush ran down Prompto’s spine and settled in his belly. “But I think if you weren’t a little curious you’d have said no already.”

Ignis leveled another look at Noctis who rolled his eyes again before nodding. Ignis laughed quietly (Prompto couldn’t help but marvel at how they said so much without uttering a single word) then nodded at them, expression returning to a serious one.

“We aren’t…new to roleplay. Or partner sharing.” Ignis titled his coffee cup, dark brown liquid flowing dangerously close to the rim.

Prompto’s eyes cut over to Noctis who leaned back in his seat, smile stretching even wider before mouthing a very clear ‘Nyx Ulric’ at him. Prompto’s mouth dropped open; Gladio made an impressed noise at his side.

“How did you two dorks manage to pull that off?”

“Well that would be telling and we absolutely do not kiss and tell.” Ignis waved a dismissive hand. “We are willing to talk about this further. Which isn’t a yes or a no. We…have questions.“

“So many questions.” Noct put in. “So many. So. So many.”

“Yes.” Ignis agreed. “So, if you’re willing to talk and make sure everything is arranged properly, I think we’re interested."

Prompto let out a breath and all but deflated, sinking back into his chair. “Okay. That’s...yeah. Let’s talk.”

\---

They talked and talked and then talked some more. It was a lot of back and forth about set up and safe words and hard limits and ‘No, Prom, you can’t just say ‘no hard limits', you asshole’ before Ignis and Noctis were on board. And then there was more talking and planning. Prompto learned that as careful and thorough as Gladio was he has nothing on Ignis, master of micromanagement. Ignis was unwilling to leave any stone unturned or without discussion.

Prompto was a little worried all the planning will ruin things but seeing all the attention to detail and knowing that his friends wanted this to be as good as possible for him just made him feel good. Accepted. Wanted.

And horny. There was something about Ignis dryly informing Gladio that the cuffs he was looking at online were actually really uncomfortable, trust him, that made him squirm in his seat at the diner. And Noctis’ low laughter and the fever bright light in his eyes as he nudged Prompto’s foot under the table and said ‘But maybe Prom likes being uncomfortable more than you do Specs’ had gone straight to his dick.

His more elaborate fantasy was shot down (too complicated, too many ways for it to go wrong, no they aren’t really going to break into Prompto’s fucking apartment.) And they refused to gag him unless he could prove he could and would use other methods to end things if he needed to. There is a...lot of compromise at first, with him getting them to agree to not know when it’s going to happen or where and them getting them all together for a painstakingly involved session about what worked and didn’t work for all of them. They discussed safewords, for all of them, and what meant ‘slow down’ and what meant ‘STOP’.

Once that was done and they were satisfied that he’d been totally honest and candid, that everyone knew where everyone else stood, that was it for his involvement. He was excluded from the rest of the talk. He knew it was happening, cught Gladio on the phone with Iggy and Noct a few times, saw his boyfriend hastily hiding odds and ends from him, but he didn't pry even when he really wanted to. He'd begged for a surprise and a surprise was what he was going to get.

His mind was as far from the entire business when, one day after work, he got a text from Gladio saying he had the weekend free and to come over. It was a rare thing for his boyfriend to have a whole weekend free so he bounced up to his boyfriend’s penthouse, overnight bag slung over his shoulder, with a smile on his face.

Gladio opening the door, hair damp and curling around his face, bare chested and barefoot with only a loose pair of black sweats on, and Prompto’s collar clasped in his hand, made his heart thump hard in his chest. Gladio smiled, sharp and dark, and beckoned him inside.  He was barely in the apartment when a hand was fisted into his hair and he was forced against the wall face first. Gladio pressed against him, covered him completely, and wrenched his head back hard enough to hurt.

“If this goes on you’re mine tonight.” His breath was hot against his ear, harsh. “My pretty little whore to do with as I please. Understand?”  

Prompto nodded as best he could. The collar slipped around his throat and was pulled tight, supple leather familiar and yet exciting as it fit into place and was closed around him. Gladio kissed him behind the ear, sweet and fleeting, then hauled him away from the wall. He was all but dragged down the hall and into the living room. He stumbled over his feet at the sight of Noctis and Ignis sitting side by side on the couch, drinks in hand and dark smiles on their faces.

Prompto was tossed to the floor at their feet, falling down to his knees hard, and Gladio put a foot on his back, keeping him down.

“You’re going to be a good boy for me and keep my friends happy tonight.” Gladio growled down at him. “I promised them a good time. Understand?”


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto sucked in a surprised breath, eyes going wide as they darted from Noctis to Ignis and back. They were sitting together on the couch, both looking completely relaxed and dressed casually, Noctis in jeans and a loose t-shirt and Ignis...well, the same as always but with the sleeves of his button up rolled up and a few buttons undone. They were watching him intently, waiting to see what would happen next. Prompto stared back, speechless. His hands and knees stung from hitting the ground but he was so shocked he scarcely felt it.

“Well? I asked you a question Prompto.” Gladio’s voice was low, dangerous, and demanded a response. It demanded the correct response. That was the voice reserved for in private, when it was just the two of them, and he wanted Prompto to remember his place. To remember that Gladio was in charge, was the master here, and Prompto was his.

Prompto swallowed, throat sandpaper dry. Gladio’s bare foot was between his shoulder blades, pressing lightly but with a promise of more there. He shook his head slowly and tried to twist around to look up at Gladio; his boyfriend pressed harder, forced him flat onto the rug. Prompto inhaled again, blinking. His stomach was churning; this was happening! What he’s asked for, what he’s been waiting for, it was-

But he had to play his part first. It wasn’t quite right yet, he was too aware that it wasn’t real, but he knew Gladio would get him where he needed to be. He just had to let it happen. Sink into the role like he’d done before, turn off everything else, give himself over completely.

Make it real. They were waiting for him to say something and he could feel the air around them changing, becoming tense. Gladio was letting up on his back just a little and from the corner of his eye he could see Ignis’ eyes furrowing in concern and Noctis’ lips part like he was on the verge of saying something.

Nothing would continue without him giving the sign he wanted it to.

What was he supposed to say now? He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, clearing his thoughts except for what would fit here, in this scene.

He reached out and captured the shock he’d felt when he’d first seen Ignis and Noctis and realized what was happening and wrapped it around himself, made it the base of everything else. He didn’t want to do this, this wasn’t his idea. He’d just come over for a night with Gladio and was being told to entertain these men, was being thrown around, had the collar that was meant to be *their* thing being shown. He was shocked, confused. Anxious. Embarrassed, and that was all real.

He didn’t like what ‘entertain’ implied and he didn’t want to do it. He wasn’t going to do it.

So what should he say?

“No.” He said quietly, voice shaking. The weight vanished from his back but was replaced with a hand gripping his hair, dragging him up to his knees and then onto his feet. Gladio was sneering at him, amber eyes cold and unimpressed.

“No?” There was something genuine to his tone, a question. A reminder that all Prompto had to say was a word and they’d stop.

Prompto licked his lips, looked down at his boots and then back up. “I don’t want to.”

Gladio blinked once and then he was sneering again, back to being Prompto’s owner like he’d never faltered at all.

“You don’t want to? Since when do you turn down cock? You were practically gagging for it when that asshole at the coffee shop was paying attention to you.” Prompto tired to shake his head in denial (he would never) but Gladio pulled on his hair tighter, shook him hard enough to make his eyes water. “Don’t lie to me. You were ready to drop down and hump his leg like a dog, I saw it all over your face. I bet you would have sucked his cock right there in front of the whole store if he’d whipped it out for you.”

His expression changed, softened around the edges, and his voice did the same. “I understand and I’m not mad. Sluts like you just can’t help it but be desperate for cock. It's just how you are.”

Prompto shivered. “Gladio, please-“

Gladio’s eyes slid away and focused on the couch, and the two men, just out of Prompto’s eyesight. “That’s why I brought you two more cocks to fill you up. They were nice enough to come over and are going to give you what I know you really want, but here you are, being ungrateful. Are my friends not good enough for you?”

Dangerous, this all felt so dangerous, like one wrong word or move would be a lit match in a gas filled room.

He whimpered, breath catching as fear sparked to life in his gut. “No, please. I don’t want anyone but you-”

“Shut up!” The sound Gladio’s palm made hitting Prompto’s cheek was as sharp as the pain that bloomed there; his head snapped back (Distant, removed, he heard Ignis make a strangled sound and Noctis drag in a sharp breath). For a second he was too dazed to do anything but stare up at the other man but then he was jerking away, straining against the hand fisted in his hair. But there was nowhere to go, no getting away from Gladio who was so much stronger, so much bigger, than he was. He could do anything he wanted with Prompto, had complete control of him.

He was dragged closer, forced up onto his toes as he was tugged in and his head dragged forward until they were practically nose to nose. “Did you forget who’s in charge here? Who do you belong to slut?”

Prompto wanted to shrink away, shame warring with fear. He knew the answer but he’d never had to say it in front of anyone else. No one else knew. But Gladio was glaring down at him, looking angrier by the moment, so he made himself push the words out past trembling lips.

“You. I belong to you.”

“And?”

Prompto’s toes slipped on the floor, dangerously close to losing purchase. “You’re my master.”

Gladio nodded, allowing Prompto to settle back fully onto the floor. “That’s right. You belong to me and that means I get to do whatever I want with you. That’s how it works.”

Prompto didn’t get a chance to respond, not that he knew what to say to that, because he was being moved again, forced to turn to face the two men on the couch. There was a flicker of something on Noct’s face but then it was gone, smoothed over and turned into an exaggerated pout. Ignis just looked bored, a glass of something amber in one hand and a burning cigarette in the other.

“You left a handprint on his face.”

Prompto could feel it, hot and throbbing, curling over his cheek and jaw. The rest of his face heated, shame rushing back, and he looked away. Gladio moved so he was standing behind Prompto; his hand curled around the back of his neck and he forced Prompto to look at Noctis and Ignis straight on. Prompto could see him smiling, mocking and mean, from the corner of eyes.

“You jealous? You want to leave your own marks?” Noctis hummed in reply, not quite a yes or a no. “I told you, you can mark him up anyway you like. Slap him, spank him, choke him, tie him up; he’s all yours tonight. You two can anything you want with him and he’ll be a good boy for you, won’t you baby?”

The words were breathed against his ear, hot and rough. Prompto shivered and his hands curled into fists at his side. He felt sick, stomach churning. How could Gladio just give him away so easily? Was it a test, to see if he’d really go through with it? Or was it really a punishment for something he didn’t even remember doing? Did Gladio really expect him to be okay with all of that, to let someone touch him?

The hand on the back of his neck squeezed warningly.

“Y-yes.” He muttered

“All ours.” Ignis said, accent thicker, voice deeper. He heard the couch creak and looked up anxiously to see the older man stepping close enough that he could easily be touching him. The drink was set down and the cigarette burning down slowly into an ashtray.  “Is this the part where you turn him over?”

Gladio smiled against his ear then dropped a kiss behind it. “I guess it is. Be good for them baby.“

A smack to the ass and a small push and Prompto was stumbling closer to Ignis, just barely stopping himself before colliding with him. He shot Gladio a desperate look but all he got in return was a lazy smile as his owner dropped down onto the loveseat, a bottle of beer in hand. He kicked his feet up onto the table then inclined the beer bottle towards them, the picture of amused delight.

There was no help coming from there.

He looked up at Ignis, meeting bright green eyes and tried to read them. Surely Ignis wouldn’t really…they wouldn’t go along with this. They had to see he didn’t want to do this, didn’t they? And they weren’t the sort of people who’d force someone, were they?

Ignis tilted his head to the side then looked over at Noctis. “Noctis? How would you like him?”

Noctis leaned back further on the couch smiling widely. “I want to see him suck you off. Wait, no, scratch that. I want his clothes off first. And I need a new drink so he can handle that, and _then_ I want to see him hard and choking on your cock.”

Ignis snorted softly. “Anything else? A song perhaps.”

“He cooks.” Gladio offered. “Almost as good as he sucks and takes a dick.”  

“I don’t think that’s necessary. The last two are all we need.” Ignis quirked an eyebrow at Prompto, somehow giving off the impression that he didn’t think Prompto was worthy of doing anything more than sucking or being fucked with just his eyes. “You heard him. Take your clothes off.”

Oh, Six help him, they were really going to make him do it. But...this was...he could do this. It was just taking his clothes off, no different from being in the locker room at school. Easy, harmless. Or it would have been if not for those two little things that only Gladio would know to expect. But maybe...maybe after he did this they would all laugh about it, reveal it was a joke or some kind of weird experiment to see how far he would go to obey.

He crouched down and quickly undid his boots then stepped out of them. He set them aside, next to the couch at Ignis’ behest then, after taking a deep breath, shrugged out of his vest.

“Slower.” Noctis said. “No reason to rush. Unless you want to get on your knees for Ignis that bad.”

Prompto took off his shirt next, grabbing the bottom hem and inching it up his torso and over his head. His hands shook a little as he undid his belt and pulled it through the loops with exaggerated slowness before letting it fall down onto the growing pile. Button, zipper, and then he was pushing his jeans down. They were tight, he always wore right ones when he and Gladio were spending time together, and he had to bend down to finish easing them, and his socks, off. He hesitated with his fingers hooked in the waistband of his boxers, looked at Noctis and Ignis searchingly.

Noctis held up a finger and spun it it in a circle. “Turn around and bend over while you do it. Then spread yourself for us. Nice and wide.”

He bit down on his lower lip as he turned hesitantly, a move that brought him face to face with Gladio again. His boyfriend smirked at him, eyes dark and knowing. Prompto’s hands were sweaty and his stomach tied up in knots as he slowly eased his underwear down the curve of his ass, releasing his shamefully half hard cock to the air. He bent, stiff legged with his ass thrust out and reached back with shaking hands to ease his cheeks apart. His fingers slipped through the lube smeared around his hole and along the crack of his ass.

The plug he’d eased in when he’d stopped at his apartment to pack a bag shifted inside of him. It wasn’t very long or thick, more of a decorative toy with it’s sleek metal body and pretty blue gem than a functional one, but it was more about letting Gladio know what he was ready for him, that he’d fucked himself open with his fingers while thinking of him, than anything else. Maybe Gladio would open him up more and maybe he could just take him as he was, stretching him wide on his dick. Prompto liked both, as long as he got to see Gladio wide eyes and appreciative before it happened.

Now Gladio was just grinning, a cheshire cat who knew a secret.

“Oh.” Ignis said as he slid a finger down the cleft of Prompto’s ass. Prompto inhaled and, when Ignis bypassed the plug, let it out gustily. He stroked along his perineum with a curious finger, fingering at the barbell shaped piercing. He ran his finger over it, pushed gently; Prompto swallowed a involuntary moan. “That’s interesting. Anything else?”

Prompto straightened up and turned before Gladio could tell him to, and he would have. It took effort to keep his hands at his sides when all he wanted to do was cover himself. Ignis hummed softly then reached out to cup his cock. His hand was warm and clammy, the fingers long and graceful but rough with callouses. He thumbed at the head and slit, rubbed beneath the head, all while regarding Prompto with a blank, detached expression. His other hand tugged and twisted the rings in his nipples, working them to stiff peaks.

“He’s picked up your taste in body modification.” Ignis noted as his hand twisted around his shaft. “Though nothing here yet.”

“I like it the way it is.” Gladio said. “He’s got a cute cock.”

It was strange being talked about instead of talked to. Touched by someone who looked barely interested instead of regarded with want and passion. His skin crawled more and more the longer it went on and yet Prompto’s cock hardened in Ignis’ grasp, even though he wasn’t doing more than petting him teasingly. Disgust, with himself, crawled in his stomach and he bit his lip harder, tasted copper on his tongue.

“Make Noctis a drink.” Ignis said when he finally released his cock, hard and curving up towards his stomach. “Be quick.”

He shuffled over to Noctis on stiff legs to take his glass but when he reached for it Noctis grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him to stand between his legs. Blue eyes were heated and, as Noctis ran a hand up his inner thigh, dropped low.

“We’ve talked about fucking you.” Noctis admitted, voice pitched low and gone husky. “About the things we would do to you, how we’d make you beg and scream for more, but we figured you’d never go for it.” Fingers grazed his balls, skimmed over the sensitive skin between his balls and slickened entrance, then further back still. “If we’d known Gladio was willing to share, and that you’d bend over for whoever he told you to, we would have done this sooner.”

“I bet you’re going to be even prettier than I imagined gagging on Iggy’s dick.” Noctis circled the plug with a fingertip, feather light as he teased at where the tightly furled muscle was gripping the warmed metal.  “And even nicer with our cocks here.”

Prompto stumbled back, knees shaking, and would have tripped over his feet and fallen if not for Ignis being there, behind him, ready to reach out and keep him upright. No one said anything to him when, after he was steady on his feet again, he hurried into the kitchen to make Noctis another drink. There was a pitcher of something brown in the fridge that looked right. He gave it a curious sniff after pouring it over ice and found it was...tea. Just tea.

(Right. They wouldn’t actually be drinking, not during this. It was just part of-)

Noctis took his glass when Prompto returned and leaned back again, legs cross at his ankles. He took a sip; Prompto felt Ignis moving to stand behind him and saw Noctis’ eyes jump up and over his shoulder to look at the taller man.

“Now?” Ignis asked. Noctis nodded. “Alright. You know what comes next Prompto. On your knees.”

He took a step away, shaking his head again, heart jumping and then beating hard. The room seemed to shrink around him, everything narrowing down. He heard his voice refusing, saying that he wouldn’t, but he didn’t remember deciding to say them. He saw Noctis rolling his eyes and then climbing to his feet and took another step away.

This wasn’t a joke. There wasn’t going to be any laughter or them backing down from this. He’d known that, he been able to tell the minute Ignis had touched him so intimately, but he’d been hoping that maybe...maybe it wouldn’t go any further than that.

“Please-”

Ignis grabbed him by the shoulder, grip so hard he was sure he could feel bones shifting, and turned him around so forcefully he stumbled. Something hit the back of Prompto’s knees and then he was down, hitting the carpet so hard he felt the impact all through his body. Someone settled behind him, sat on his calves as their body fit against his own. Long fingered hands grabbed his arms and pulled them back and up to pin against his back. He saw dark hair and blue eyes on the edge of his vision

“Noct, please-” He started.

Ignis squeezed his shoulder harder; it was going to bruise and the pain radiated there even after he let up. “You’ll be calling him ‘Highness’ tonight. Don’t forget it.”

The ‘Or else’ hung in the air, not needing to be vocalized. The only sound for a moment was his frantic panting and Ignis undoing his pants, belt pulled completely free and passed over to Noctis who switched to holding his arms with one hand to take it, and button popped. They were pushed down just far enough for his half hard cock to spring free. Ignis wrapped a hand around himself and stroked slowly; Prompto watched, slack jawed.

Ignis took his face in hand, forced him to tilt his head up and stop staring at his cock, and smiled blandly. “Now, are you going to do as you’re told, like Gladio promised you would, or will we have to make you?”

“Don’t disappoint me.” Gladio’s voice drifted over, made Prompto whimper again.  

He didn’t want to disappoint his owner, he really didn’t, and he wanted to be good! He always wanted to be good for Gladio, to do whatever was asked of him, but…

“Gladio-” he tried to turn, to see his owner, but Ignis jerked his head back into place, tutting as if he was scolding a child.

“That won’t do.” Green eyes flashed with something dark and hungry. “I suppose you’ll need to be punished first. Noctis, return the belt if you would.“

"No!” Prompto shouted, heart jumping into his throat. Ignis arched an eyebrow at him in silent question. “No. …I’ll do it.”


End file.
